A Vacation In Your Arms
by Bianca Lightyear
Summary: Yuna and her friends planned the best summer yet. But what happens when Yuna's forced to stay in Besaid with her dying grandfather for the summer. But what also happens if a certain blitz team stays there too? Oh what a summer this will be.
1. A Summer to Remember

PAIRINGS: Tidus/Yuna, Rikku/Gippal, Baralai/Paine, Lenne/Shuyin, Lulu/Wakka, and other couplings.

**DISCLAIMER:** Total writer's block on my other story. So I'm just using this story to clear the gap. Forgive me if I stop on this story too, I tend to have an on and off imagination. So my bad if this story doesn't get updated a lot. I can't guarantee you guys that I will finish this story. Anyways, I don't own the characters, the places, but I do own the story. :D Have fun reading. (_I hope_)

* * *

**A V A C A T I O N I N Y O U R A R M S**

_one._

**YUNA'S P.O.V **

I couldn't believe it, school's already over.

"Hey Yunie! Aren't you excited for summer vacation?" A petite blonde, bubbly girl said hopping over to me.

I swear, it felt like yesterday, I was just getting my class schedule and now, I'm leaving the school grounds for summer vacation. This year went by so fast, that I never even knew that all the holidays and seasons were in between. I mean, I was going to be a senior next year. So I might as well make this summer, the best summer of my life, because you know, once you become a senior, you have to enroll into these certain colleges, universities, or whatever, and that practically takes up most of your time during summer.

"Hello? Yunie? Spira to Yunie," I snapped out of my gaze and saw Rikku's hand waving in my face, "please tell me that you at least heard my question!"

Rikku is my cousin and best friend, she's my mother's brother's daughter, leaving her Al Bhed. Well you see, my mother's Al Bhed, and my father's your regular Spiran citizen. Having me half Al Bhed. Anyways, Rikku is the same age as me and is hyper, spunky, happy, you name it! Either way, I love Rikku, as a cousin and best friend.

"Um, sorry Rikku. Can you repeat what you just said?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Ugh. Okay, but I'm saying this only one more time," Rikku pouted and rolled her swirly, green eyes, "are you excited for summer vacation?"

"That's it? Of course I'm excited for vacation. I mean, we're going to have so much fun in Bikanel, digging our butts off in the hot sun!" I said with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Yunie, we're not only going to Bikanel to help Pops, remember, we're gonna take a road trip all over Spira! Excluding Besaid and Kilika, because we need to pay for an airship to get to those islands, and I don't think that Pops would let us ride one of his airships for free, y'know." Rikku started to jump up and down, and skip all over the place.

"Yes, I know. But I never knew that we were going to travel around Spira. I thought you said we were-"

"Well, you probably forgot, or you just weren't listening to me again," Rikku said crossing her arms and pouting even more, "You're such a wonderful listener, Yunie."

"Why, thank you," I curtsied to her, and I then glanced around at the empty school hallway "uh, do you want to get out of this school or what?"

Rikku got out of her pout phase, and returned to her spunky monkey one, "No duh," Next thing I know, I saw her running down the hallway waving her arms in the air, "Yunie, what are you waiting for? Slow Poke!"

Oh what a summer this will be.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

After Yuna and Rikku exited the school, they both piled into Yuna's car and headed to the mall, just to eat, and probably shop a little.

When they arrived at the mall, Rikku ran all the way across the parking lot and into the mall's food court. While Yuna just walked slowly, looking from left to right just to watch out for passing cars. Then slowly entered the building.

"So, Yunie, what do you wanna eat? There's like a bajillion choices!" Rikku said hopping up and down and looking around.

"Anything you want, Rikku." Yuna said smiling at her.

"Gosh Yunie, I think you're too polite to be my cousin." Rikku said with a weird look on her face.

"Sorry, if I'm too polite, Rikku." Yuna said with a bigger smile.

"Whatever, Yunie," Rikku put her palm in front of Yuna's face and rolled her eyes, "hey Yunie, how about you save a seat for us and I get the food, so hand over the gil!" Rikku had her palm flat up and Yuna handed her 20 gil.

"There. Now you better get something that I would actually want to eat." Yuna said reminiscing on the time when Rikku bought some sort of Chocobo tongue meal. Yuna shivered at the thought.

"Well, the old guy at the counter said that it would taste good, and be the best tasting thing ever," Rikku said sticking her tongue out at her, "you big ol' meanie!"

"But you're the one that just said I was too polite to be your cousin." Yuna answered with a small smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face! You got me there," Rikku said with her thousandth pout today, "so I'm gonna buy the food now before you start harassing me some more."

"Okay Rikku," I said sitting down on the chair and crossing my arms, "you better run before I beat the Yevon out of you!"

"Yeah, sure, okay Yunie." Rikku rushed off towards a food booth.

"Rikku, what will I ever do without you?" Yuna mumbled putting her head down and shaking it from side to side.

**RIKKU'S P.O.V**

After Yunie and I hung out at the mall, we picked Paine up from her house and then we were planning on picking Lenne, another friend or our's, up too, although Lenne was busy with something. Well about Lenne, she's an _IT_ girl who has several guys bowing down to her, she's always in the spotlight and she loves the attention, while Paine's a psychotic sadistic mass murderer who-

"Rikku, I have a feeling you're thinking about how I'm a psychotic sadistic mass murderer who likes to eat monkies." Paine, a girl with gray hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes said glaring at me.

Yikes! How does she know?

"Umm, urr, hmm." I said pretty scared.

"Rikku, everytime I go out with you and Yuna, I know you're thinking of several ways to bag on me. Did you think I'd be _that _stupid?" Paine rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued to give me a killer glare.

"Well, at least I know how to smile and be nice to everybody! And also know how to dress!" I stuck my tongue out at Paine, who was sitting in the seat behind me, and I was sitting in the passenger seat, in Yuna's car.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Paine answered harshly, intensing the glare and look on her face.

"See! I made my point," I countered, sticking my tongue out at Paine even more, "and it's not ladylike to cuss."

Paine looked like she was about to unbuckle her seatbelt and jump me from behind. Instead, she pulled one of my braids, HARD.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my scalp, "Y'know, that HURT!"

"You guys! Stop fighting, please." Yunie shouted, practically yelled in annoyance while concentrating on her driving.

"Well it's not my fault that that meanie doesn't accept the truth and that she doesn't have any manners." I hesitantly pointed my hand towards Paine, hoping that it wouldn't get torn off.

"Will you shut the fu-"

"Paine! Rikku! Stop quarelling in my car! I can not concentrate on my driving when you two are arguing so much that it HURTS MY EARS!" Yunie yelled in pure annoyance, she looked like she was about to explode, well she technically did, but you know what I mean. Then Paine and I just turned away from each other, not even bothering to look at each other's faces, "Why, thank you."

It was drastically quiet in Yunie's car on the way to her house, I mean, so quiet that I thought I would _die_ in there. When we got to Yunie's house, her mother looked out of the house's front window and when Yunie parked her car and unlocked the door, she like, practically grabbed Yunie out of her car and into the house. Paine and I didn't even bother to follow her. I wonder what happened. I hope it isn't anything bad, could it?

Yikes. Poor Yunie.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Mother! Why did you drag me in here?" Yuna asked releasing herself from her mother's grip.

"Yuna, I called you several times on your cell phone but you never answered. And I know for a fact that you're phone was not off." Yuna's mother placed her hand on her hips and looked at Yuna with a small glare.

"Is that it, Mother?" Yuna said with a confused look on her face.

"No, not quite, dear," Yuna's mother sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to sort of ruin your plans for the summer."

"In what way?" Yuna questioned trying to hide the anger inside her.

"You're going to Besaid...for a couple of days, maybe even weeks," she then sighed again, "your father and I thought that it would be best for you to stay with your grandfather for a few weeks during summer, because your grandfather is going to pass away very soon, his doctor told me on the phone a few minutes ago.."

"Mother? Where do I go afterwards? And...Grandpa Maechan's going to die? But isn't he only 68 years old?" Yuna asked.

"Afterwards, you can do whatever pleases you, but Yuna, sweetheart, your grandfather has been diagnosed with a dreadful, lethal disease. And they have no cure for it, it infected his heart, liver, and kidneys, it's still spreading as well. So please, Yuna, stay with your grandfather for at least a few weeks, or a month, you are his only grand child and he wants to spend his last moments with you."

Yuna's mother then walked upstairs into her bedroom, leaving Yuna in the living room speechless.

* * *

**BLAH! **

**Yup, the old geezer history teller in FFX and X-2 is Yuna's dying grandfather. Well, he practically was dead so yeah. Anyways, this is fanfiction so don't flame me if you don't like having Maechan as Yuna's grandfather. Fanfic does not have to be real.**

**Anyways, I know it starts off boring, but I'll get to the juicy parts later on. Anyways, bear with me! :DD Read & Review, the two R's in ARRGH! **


	2. Life's Preparations

DISCLAIMER: Thanks for your reviews guys! Now I'm really pumped up to write more of this story! And thanks again. :D

* * *

**A V A C A T I O N I N Y O U R A R M S**

_two._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"BESAID?" Rikku shouted in surprise, "What about-,"

"I'm sorry Rikku, but we probably won't have enough time for it. I have to stay at Besaid for at least a month. But, I'll see if I would have more time or not. But I'm terribly sorry you two." Yuna said with her head down.

"But Yunie! I don't wanna be alone with this Serial Killer! I might not even come back home in one piece, or…alive!" Rikku then hugged Yuna's free arm and hand, while Yuna's other hand was steering the car, "Yunie! If you love me, you wouldn't leave me alone with her!"

"…" Paine just rolled her eyes and gave Rikku her trillionth glare today.

"You guys can come with me, if you want to?" Yuna asked in a hesitant tone. Yuna wasn't sure if her grandfather would allow her friends to stay at his house since he was dying, and of course people who are dying would want peace and silence. Although, there was no such thing as peace and silence when you're around Rikku and Paine.

"Sure." Paine responded in her monotone voice.

"Huh? Okie Dokie! As long as I'm-," Boy has Rikku been getting cut off from her sentences lately.

Paine covered her blabbery mouth with her right hand, "I suggest you shut up or else you will never be saying a word in your soon to be very short life."

Rikku just narrowed her swirly green eyes and shook her head, trying to get Paine's hand off of her mouth. While Yuna just sighed and shook her head in an annoyed, disappointed way.

"So Yunie, when are we leaving?" Rikku grabbed Paine's hand and removed it from her mouth.

"Tomorrow." Yuna responded not even a second after Rikku asked the question.

"What? That quick?" Rikku yelped.

"Yes, I must leave immediately. So I have to pack up very soon." Yuna said.

"Well, in that case, I guess we should say hello to a building that starts with an 'M' and ends with an 'L'." Rikku pumped her fists into the air, almost bumping her fists on the car roof.

"Ughhh." Paine grunted at Rikku's enthusiasm.

"Party Pooper." Rikku coughed.

"Rikku." Yuna looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, Yunie." Rikku pouted.

**YUNA'S P.O.V**

Once again, Rikku and Paine were at each other's throats the whole drive to the mall. Rikku decided to go to the biggest one in Bevelle which was about 8.5 miles away, while Paine wanted to go to the one nearby, the one Rikku and I were at earlier. I decided to go with Rikku's decision, but to make it fair, I had Paine choose what store she wanted to go to first, and shotgun. Rikku, of course, pouted, but let go of it once I started ignoring her the first couple of times.

Rikku kept whining and complaining once she got into one of those "Paine" type of stores. But I told her to be quiet since all of the customers were glaring at us. Although, to shut her mouth up, I had to go with Rikku to help her go shopping, it takes her like 1 hour each store. Paine decided to stay outside the store and wait on the bench nearby, she said she hated the people there in every store Rikku chose. That's what's so difficult about having two best friends, with COMPLETELY different stereotypes.

By the end of the day, Rikku's and mine's hands and arms were filled with shopping bags from our elbows down to our fingers, while Paine barely even had 3. We decided to have dinner at some restaurant close by, and headed home to drop Rikku and Paine off.

Once I got home, I immediately started to pack up. I took me a few minutes, since I just stuffed the new stuff I bought and some of my other stuff into my two suitcases. I then brushed my teeth and changed into my PJs, and laid down on my bed, waiting for Rikku's and Paine's call.

**RIKKU'S P.O.V**

After Yunie dropped me off, Pops opened up the door for me.

"Hey, Rikku, where have you been?" Pops asked in that sort of overprotective parent type of voice.

"YUNA! Where is Yuna? Did Yuna leave already?" A perverted, love sick Brother came running from upstairs.

"Ew! You psychopathic, perverted sicko! Stop stalking Yunie!" I punched his arm, of course he deserved it!

"Rikku, where have you been?" Pops asked again, this time it just got on my nerves.

"I was with Yunie and Paine, we went shopping at the Bevelle City Mall." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Yuna, where?" Brother once asked again.

"Stop it will ya? She's your cousin for Yunalesca's sake!" I yelled at Brother.

"Son, you _do_ know that's it _is_ wrong to love a relative that much. Right?" Pops said.

"Yeah, yeah." Brother mumbled and marched right upstairs towards his room.

Then Pops went into the kitchen while I grabbed a soda can from the fridge and sat on the dining table.

"So, Rikku, are you excited for that road trip you're gonna do with your friends?" Pops asked while cooking up some coffee for himself, he says that I'm not allowed to have coffee after a certain incident concerning his boss/promoter coming over to our house.

"Um, yeah, but Pops, there might be a little bit of a change in our plans." I responded drinking my soda.

"What do ya mean?" Pops inquired with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Yunie has to go to Besaid for her Grandpa Maechan, who, sadly, is dying, and umm, Paine and I don't wanna start it without Yunie. Sooo, do you wanna buyanairplaneticketforme?" I said trying to say that last sentence as fast as I could.

"Huh? What did you say?" Pops responded in a confused voice.

"I said…umm…wanna buy an airplane ticket for me? We're leaving for Besaid tomorrow." I asked very slowly.

"Well, do you know how far it is from Bevelle to Besaid?" Pops asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah." I looked at the ground and scuffed my feet on the hardwood floors.

Oh poopie, I can just feel it, he's gonna say no, he always does.

"Well, for a small little girl like you will ya be able to handle it in the small isolated island of Besaid?" Pops ruffled my hair, making the braids fly everywhere.

"HEY! I'm 17 years old now, Pops. Of course I can handle taking care of myself! And, and Yunie's also there to take care of me too! Who do you think I am, Brother?" I narrowed my eyes at Pops, hoping that he would pay for my ticket and allow me to go.

"RIKKU! E LYH RAYN OUI VNUS RANA OUI..OUI MUITSUIDR!" Brother yelled from upstairs, that eavesdropper. I swear to Yevon, everytime he hears something about Yunie, he jumps into the conversation. Oh Brother.

"SHUT UP, BROTHER!" I yelled.

Brother then came stomping all the way downstairs with a big glare on his face.

"Father, I'm thinking that maybe Rikku should stay home, and I should go with Yuna…and Paine." Brother suggested, I swear I would punch his face if I-

"OW," Whoops, too late, "Rikku, fryd dra ramm fyc dryd vun?" Brother vigorously rubbed the bruise forming right next to his right eye, idiot, he's just gonna make it worse.

"Rikku, Brother, enough. I'm going to go upstairs to think about it a little more. With you two fighting, I can't concentrate at all." Pops then walked upstairs with an annoyed look on his face.

"See, now ya made Pops angry! It'll all be your fault if I can't go to Besaid with Yunie! Then she'll get all mad at you because you did that!" I yelled softly and threw my empty soda can at Brother.

"How would you know! What if she wanted me to go instead of you?" Brother raised his voice.

"I don't think so. Don't get too cocky. Anyways, why would she even want to be with you, I mean, don't get your hopes up, cause, why would she want to get with her cousin. You're not even her second cousin!" I said a little louder.

"Well, who cares?! Yuna would love me more! And I personally know that, because I know her better!" Brother practically screamed in front of my face.

"Yeah, okay Brother, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe that he was my brother, actually, I couldn't believe he was related to me.

"Rikku," I jumped in surprise when I heard Pops standing in the living room, "I just bought your ticket online, and I called and checked up with Yuna to check which airship she'll be riding on, and Yuna booked you in as one of the people in her party, so I guess you're all set, little one! Just pack up and I'll take the three of ya to the airport early in the morning."

"WHOO! Oh my Yevon, thanks Pops!" I gave Pops a hug, grabbed my shopping bags off the couch, and ran upstairs to my room to pack up, sticking my tongue out at Brother in the process.

When I walked into my room, I heard muffled voices from downstairs. Trying to keep a secret from the almighty Rikku, eh?

"Aniki, son, I need to talk to ya, a man to man Al Bhed talk. Remember what I told ya about liking your relatives in a certain way?" I heard Pops say.

"Yes," Brother groaned.

Hah! That's what that dummy gets!

**PAINE'S P.O.V**

Right after Yuna dropped Rikku off at her house, there was a wonderful silence the whole way to my house. I mean after hearing that blonde insect blab on and on with her annoying, squeaky giggles the whole day makes you want to jump off a cliff and die. Anyways, I was pretty sure that I would be able to go to Besaid with Yuna. Having two rich parents that died recently meant leaving all the money to me. Those police men that came to my house to check up on me a few hours after the incident just told me about the incident, took a look at me, and left, thinking I'd be fine on my own. True that.

All I did this whole night was buy my ticket online and checking up with Yuna, and now I'm just packing up. Yeah sure, I was pretty much alone in this house, but whatever, my cousin, Lulu, would come down here from Zanarkand to visit me once in a while. She used to live with me for a few months, but right after she got hitched and popped out a baby with this one Besaidian, fruity haired guy, she moved to Zanarkand with him. Leaving me all alone, but hey, that doesn't mean I don't get to start parties and riots in this house. Yeah, I work for a living to pay for the bills in this house, Lulu would usually help as well, but anyways, you'd see my working at one of those beauty salons, as awkward as that may sound, I work as a hairstylist. There's a whole background story to it, well, when I was looking for a job, Yuna and Rikku were just helping me look around for a job, until Rikku was in _desperate need_ for a haircut. Then the manager that worked there saw my hair, and started interviewing right on the spot, against my own free will. She asked if I needed a job, and there. I usually work five times a week, after school, it isn't too bad. Although, I always feel misplaced.

All of a sudden I heard a vibration sound coming from across my room, seeing that it was my phone. I took a look at the caller ID and saw that it was Yuna, I accepted the call and answered the phone.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Hi Paine, umm, Uncle Cid is going to pick each of us up from our house, so, in that case, he's picking you up at around 10 AM, we depart from Bevelle at 12 PM. So, are you okay with that?" Yuna responded.

"No problem. Bye." I answered.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Yuna then hung up her phone.

I was just about finished packing up, so I tossed my luggage and backpack aside, walked into my bathroom to clean up and change into some sweats and a shirt to sleep in. I honestly do hope that this whole trip was worth it.

* * *

**OKAY! Sorry if you thought this was a **_**long**_** boring chapter. I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter fun to read. Anyways, sorry for the long update, I have summer school during summer vaca, and that sucks butt. I'll try to update faster as well, no need to worry. Anyways see ya later.**

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


	3. Fly Me to the Moon

DISCLAIMER: Lalala! Now this chapter should be fun, other than the last one. Well anyways, I don't own anything, but the story. And, that's about it. Happy reading! :D

* * *

**A V A C A T I O N I N Y O U R A R M S**

_three._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"YUNIE! When will we board? I can't stand sitting here for another hour! I mean, there aren't even any cute guys here. Y'know what, I'm gonna go walk around!" Rikku whined and got up from her seat, stretched her arms and left.

Paine and Yuna were left to watch Rikku's stuff, leaving those two in complete silence. Paine has been staring at the same object for about more than 30 minutes, and Yuna was looking around the environment. There were businessmen, crying babies, old people, and some people that were her age, everybody else were kids or adults never in between.

After a few minutes, Rikku came back and sat on her seat, "I see things haven't changed." Rikku shook her head.

"You've only been gone for 3 minutes Rikku, and we board at 11:30, so we have like ten minutes left, so sit still and be quiet." Yuna said in a motherly tone.

"Hmph. Fine then." Rikku sat back in her seat and crossed her arms with her usual pout face on.

After those few minutes passed, the trio was ready to board the airship.

"Finally! I coulda died if we had to wait for another hour back there!" Rikku bounced up and down in excitement, "How many hours will it take to get from here to Besaid?"

"Five hours." Yuna responded scooting a little bit farther from Rikku, knowing that she would complain even more.

"WHAT?!" Rikku yelped, "five hours? Are you sure of that Yunie? You already know that I can't sit still that long!"

"Well, actually, more of like 4 hours and 46 minutes." Yuna gave her ticket to the flight attendant and walked onto the bridge leading them into the airship.

"Seriously?! What am I supposed to do then?! I'd probably die by the time we get there!" Rikku whined as she ran to catch up with Yuna.

"Sleep for five hours. What do you expect it to be, 0.1 seconds or something?" Paine scoffed and rolled her eyes at Rikku's dumbness, "We're not _that_ hi-tech, Rikku."

The three girls walked down the aisle of the airship and searched for their row, when they found it, Rikku moved in first, then Yuna, and finally Paine.

"But-But, on Pops' airships it usually only takes about 2 hours to get from here to Besaid, usually!" Rikku sat on the seat next to the window and put her purse underneath the chair in front of her.

"Well, haven't you noticed there are some people that are older than you, and that can not take the turbulence, Rikku?" Paine reluctantly sat on her seat next to the rather large aisle.

"You guys." Yuna tried to separate the two from quarrelling, again.

"Pops can, and isn't he like 100 years older than me?" Rikku tried to make a point.

"Never mind, Rikku. Forget I said anything." Paine rolled her eyes, completely giving up on Rikku.

"Oh! So I see where this is going, you think I'm just a dumb blonde, huh?" Rikku raised her chirpy voice.

"There's one thing you finally understood." Paine just sat back on her chair, crossed her pale arms, and looked at Rikku.

"You guys." Yuna then harshly whispered.

"That's it!" Rikku unbuckled her seatbelt and was prepared to stand up from her seat.

"Bring it on, blondie." Paine smirked.

Rikku literally stood up and was just about ready to jump Paine from where she's standing, even if that meant hurting Yuna.

"Rikku, Paine, ENOUGH!" Yuna practically yelled, "Buckle up, Rikku, we're already moving, and can't you two see that people are looking at us already!"

Rikku plopped down onto her seat, buckled her seatbelt, and continued glaring at Paine. Instead of stopping, Rikku threw a used napkin that was left behind on her seat to Paine, making Paine glare at her, viciously. They continued to throw that napkin back and forth at each other leaving Yuna stuck in the middle, trying to close her eyes and sleep.

Just then the airship's intercom rang.

"We're very sorry, but there might be a slight 30 minute delay to our flight today, there's a bad case of airship traffic on the runway," the airship's captain announced, "in that case, go sit back and relax, and I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"DELAY!?" Yuna yelped.

_What a long trip this is going to be_, Yuna thought to herself,_ it better be worth it once we get there_.

**YUNA'S P.O.V**

After like the longest six hours of my life, including the whole one hour delay, we finally made it to Besaid. Right after I woke up from my nap, Rikku and Paine were both knocked out, and were looking opposite ways, Paine was looking out at the aisle, and Rikku was looking out at the window. Oh! And the funny part was that they both had a little drop of drool coming from the corners of their mouths.

Right when we landed, Paine woke up immediately, yes, of course that creeped the Yevon out of me of how she actually did that, while Rikku was still dead on her seat.

"Rikku, wake up, Rikku, we've landed." I shook Rikku gently.

"Huh, what? We did?" Rikku stood up and grabbed her purse from beneath the chair in front of her.

The three of us then headed for the baggage claim and grabbed our luggage, Rikku had difficulties grabbing hers since it just kept running away from her, but Paine and I didn't even bother to help her. So, it took a while for Rikku, but she kept on pouting anyways.

"Hey! How bout we go get some coffee! I'm still a bit tired, I mean, I slept like last minute in the airship." Rikku started skipping in circles surrounding me and Paine.

"Why? Didn't Uncle Cid ban you from drinking coffee?" I stared at her suspiciously.

"Well, he's not here, and this is like my once in a lifetime chance!" Rikku begged and did her 'hard to resist' puppy pout.

"Okay, okay. But you're only allowed to buy a small one." I rolled my eyes at how well Rikku was at begging. Uncle Cid must be an expert at resisting it.

"Yippee!" Rikku then ran off to the closest coffee shop, while Paine and I followed her slowly.

"I feel sorry for you." Paine said out of blue.

"Why?" I responded with a quizzical look.

"Dealing with Rikku," Paine answered, "but especially dealing with Brother."

"I agree." I nodded my head.

After a few minutes, Rikku came walking out of the coffee shop sipping a large, clear smoothie cup filled with tons of ice and some sort of pinkish-red substance in it.

"Want some you guys? I don't really know what this is, but it just looks pretty, and tastes delicious!" Rikku said as she was sipping her drink from a straw.

"Are you sure that isn't chocobo blood or something?" Rikku shook her head no after I asked.

"Why would you think that coffee stores sell chocobo blood?" Rikku continued sipping her drink.

"Ever since you bought that nasty chocobo tongue meal, from a place where you said that they wouldn't have any nasty food." I responded.

"Oh yeah…but, this is seriously not chocobo blood!" Rikku said still trying to look like she was right.

"Well let's get going, we're to take some sort of bus to go to a rent-a-car shop." I then sluggishly walked towards the exit of the airport.

Rikku was having difficulties carrying her luggage since she had to hold her large drink at the same time. While Paine was walking way behind, not even bothering to catch up.

"Eeep. This is super hard, I can't hold my luggage!" Rikku whined.

"Do you want to sit down and try to finish that drink?" I suggested.

"Nah, its fine," Rikku shook her head.

"You sure?" I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle holding her two over-sized luggage with one hand.

"Yep," Rikku just proceeded walking and sipping her almost empty drink, "PAINE! Wanna carry my luggage for me? You only have one luggage to hold!"

"Nope." Paine responded rather quickly.

"Meanie." Rikku glared at Paine and sat down at a nearby bench outside, near the entrance.

"We'll just wait here then." I sat down next to Rikku, while Paine decided to stay standing.

"Wowza, is it burnin'!" Rikku exclaimed and threw her drink into the trashcan, "So what are we waiting for, Yunie?"

"A bus, it's supposed to take us to a car rental shop. The company's name is XXIII Rentals." I responded.

"Aw poopie! Don't tell me we have to wait another hour!" Rikku whined.

"Possibly." I beg to Yevon that it won't take that long.

"YUNIEE!" Rikku yelped.

This is going to be a _long_ day.

**RIKKU'S P.O.V**

It was hot! My buns were on fire, and not in a good kinda way. After a few minutes of sitting, Yunie started walking towards this bus that said XXIII Rentals on it, that's the bus right? It was one FUGLY bus! But, when we got inside, I was so happy that it was at least air conditioned, and actually, it was quite nice inside the bus. I remember what Pops told me, "Never judge a book by it's cover, Rikku. Or you just might have nothing!" I still do a couple of times, well, a lot.

When we got to the rental store, oh my Yevon, was it big, and high class! Yunie was busy getting talking to the clerk to get the car keys and Paine was next to her, but I was just roaming around. I mean, it was like a mall, they even sold clothes here! They had FREE drinks and FREE donuts. I swear, I wouldn't mind staying here.

"Hey Rikku, ready to go?" Yunie walked up to me twirling the car keys in her hand.

"I've been ready, Yunie." I walked towards the door where we entered from.

"Um, Rikku, this way." Yunie was walking towards a door leading towards a parking lot filled with BEAUTIFUL cars, and I mean it.

Yunie then led us all the way through the parking lot until we reached this silver CONVERTIBLE!

"Oh my YEVON! A convertible! AHH!" I squealed in the middle of parking lot.

"I knew you would somewhat react like a dying bunny." Paine said rolling her eyes, that big meanie!

But I just ignored her, like the strong person I am and as Yunie opened the trunk of the car, I dumped my two rolling bags into the trunk first and rushed to sit in the passenger seat.

"YUNIE! Open up!" I was so excited I couldn't wait until we get out of this parking lot.

Yunie unlocked the doors and I immediately sat on the leather seat and started checking out the car. After a few minutes, Paine and Yunie sat in their seats, and Yunie started the car. I then put the top down and turned it to a radio station that was playing a song that matched my mood.

Just then, I found the perfect song that would annoy Paine to death.

"PERFECT DAY! Nothing's standing in my way." I sang at the top of my lungs.

"Rikku shut up." Paine rolled her scary, crimson eyes.

"I COULD STAY, FOREVER AS I AM! ON THIS PEEEERFEEECCTTT DAYYY!" I continued singing.

Yunie sang some parts with me, while Paine just rolled her eyes. Hah, now Yunie's on _my_ side. We passed by the beach, and oh my Yevon was it beautiful! There were hot guys playing blitzball, and beautiful girls lying on the beach. The water was so blue, that I never even knew water can possibly even _be_ that blue!

We drove around the place for a few minutes, and we then entered a neighborhood filled with actually, quite big houses for a small island. Then Yunie halted the car in front of this, how can I explain it, well, BEAUTIFUL house. It was overlooking the beach and it was big. Maybe that's why Besaid starts with a B, because it's **B**eauitul. Well, Bevelle does too, but the B in Bevelle stands for **B**oring.

I really, really hope this vacation lasts for a lifetime.

**PAINE'S P.O.V**

That whole screeching sound coming from Rikku's mouth during the whole car ride was the most annoying thing ever. I thought my ears were going to explode. When we arrived at Yuna's grandfather's house, I thanked Yevon that we got there before I actually would commit suicide on the freeway.

We took all the luggage out of the car's trunk and walked to the front of the door. Rikku was about to ring the doorbell, but Yuna stopped her.

"Don't ring it, I have a key. He might be sleeping too." Yuna inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

If the house wasn't big and pretty on the outside, it sure was in the inside. It looked nothing like your regular Grandpa, Grandma house. In fact, it had a very modern, contemporary style.

"Wow Yunie, is everybody on your dad's side of the family _that_ rich?" Rikku looked around the house and left her luggage in the middle of the living room.

I left my luggage next to Rikku's and followed Yuna upstairs. Upstairs, it was big too, there were 4 rooms and a balcony leading out from the hallway. Yuna stopped at the second door on the right and slowly opened the door. There we saw an elderly, but not really too old, he doesn't have that bad of a case of wrinkles, laying down on a bed, reading a book about Spira's history.

"Grandpa Maechan, how are you?" Yuna walked to her grandfather and hugged him.

"Hello, Yuna. I'm doing fine. I see you have grown up a lot. How are your parents doing?" He coughed a bit and set his book on the nightstand.

"They're doing fine as always, do you need anything? A glass of water, food, a pillow?" Yuna asked.

"No thank you, dear. Who is your friend over there?" He spotted my standing against the door frame.

"Paine, nice to meet you." I walked towards him and shook his hand.

"So are youngsters now-a-days called that?" He had an amused smile on his face and chuckled a bit, "Forgive me. You have a very unique name I must say."

"I have another friend, downstairs, her name is Rikku," Yuna sat next to her grandfather on the bed, "she's my cousin from my mother's side. I'm sure you have heard of her at least once."

"Ah, the little Al Bhed girl your age, yes, I do remember her. Anyways, that is wonderful, being an old, sickly man now-a-days means that you barely have company. Now you girls can go ahead and unpack your bags and make yourselves comfortable in either of the three rooms left in this house, unless, if you want to stay in the living room downstairs, by all means. In fact, you girls can go explore Besaid, or go to the beach. I can probably take care of myself as of now, I feel rather well." He picked up the book from his nightstand and flipped to the page he was reading a while ago.

"Are you sure Grandfather?" Yuna inquired with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course, have fun you girls, watch out for strangers, I wouldn't want my only granddaughter and her wonderful friends to be gone." He chuckled and continued reading his book.

Yuna and I then walked out of the room and continued walking downstairs.

"Cool grandfather you got there, Yuna." I said.

"Thank you. He's the nicest man you'll ever meet, but not in a creepy way at all." Yuna smiled.

When we got downstairs, we saw Rikku sitting on the couch, watching MSV on the large plasma screen S.V., a show only where girls like Rikku and Yuna watch, Music Sphere Vision.

"Rikku, wanna head to the beach? But first, we have to unpack." Yuna brought up.

"Well then let's go!" Rikku turned off the S.V., grabbed her luggage, and brought it upstairs. She picked the first room on the left, Yuna picked the one across from Maechan's room, so I was stuck with the room across from Rikku's.

We unpacked our bags and organized our stuff. When I took a look at my work, it made me feel like I was at home, excluding the fact that there were people living here with me, and that it was a bit bigger than my other room. I changed into a strapless gray and white bandeau bikini, I put red, white, and gray board shorts on and an oversized black shirt over all of it. I just slipped on some black flip flops and I was pretty much ready compared to the other two.

I was actually quite confident that I would actually be the only one ready for anything out of the three of us.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Paine waited downstairs on the couch flipping through the S.V. channels. Even this old man had satellite! Yuna was the first one to come downstairs first, she was wearing a white halter two piece bikini, with a short, flowy white casual dress on top of it, and had brown leather flip flops.

"Rikku's not done yet?" Yuna glanced around the house searching for Rikku.

"You already know that there's something wrong with that child." Paine responded still staring at the S.V.

"Hey, who are you callin' a child? You big ol' meanie!" Rikku came walking down the stairs. Her hair was tied back, but she kept her bangs out, and she had a yellow halter two piece bikini with a big white t-shirt on top and yellow flip flops.

"Wow Rikku, not only are you a girl, but a turtle too." Paine turned off the S.V. and grabbed her black backpack that was filled with all _her _necessities, since she didn't want her stuff to get mixed up with Rikku's and Yuna's.

"Well, at least turtles are cute!" Rikku grabbed her purse and followed Paine.

"Yevon, you two." Yuna rolled her eyes. She then grabbed her purse, locked the door, and walked towards the car prepared to depart for the beach.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Done with the third chappietur! :D I hope this chap was a bit more funner than the last one. And also, I'd like to thank Yunacutegirl for reviewing. :D So R & R, the two "R's" in ****RemembeR to review this story! ****:D Oh and if you don't know what a bandeau is, just think of Paine's swimsuit in that spring scene at Mt. Gagazet when they were liberating the uniforms.**

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


	4. A New Adventure

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anybody, anything, well, anything in the story, besides…you know what. Anyways, on with the story! :D Oh yeah! and **READ THE A.N. at the bottom, it's importante.**

* * *

**A V A C A T I O N I N Y O U R A R M S**

_four._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Now this is what _I_ call a vacation," Rikku sighed as she flipped over to lay down on her stomach, "I can live with this."

"I can't believe my parents chose to live in the _holiest _place ever." Yuna glanced at Paine through her oversized sunglasses. While Paine was sitting up straight and playing with the sand surrounding her and her towel.

"Paine, what are you doing?" Rikku lifted up her sunglasses and giggled at Paine.

"What? I'm trying to find my inner-self." Paine responded in a sour, sarcastic tone.

"You guys, don't even suggest an argument. I'm trying to be on a vacation for Yevon's sake." Yuna turned over so that she was on her stomach as well, she then rested her arms in front of her head and rested her head on top, trying to relax.

All of a sudden a blitzball came flying in the air and _WHAM_; it hit both Yuna and Rikku on the head. Paine chuckled in the background.

"Owie! Shut up Paine!" Rikku exclaimed.

"What in Yevon's name was that?" Yuna sat up abruptly, a bit surprised from the impact.

"SORRY!" A voice said nearby.

Yuna took her sunglasses off and placed them inside her purse. She saw the blitzball a few inches away from Rikku and a guy with blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes retrieving the ball. Yuna checked him out as he bent over to get the ball, he was probably around her age and in Yuna's words, a _hottie_. He then walked up to Yuna and Yuna stood up once he was right next to her.

"Hey, I'm, uh, sorry for that whole blitzball thing." He apologized scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no, it's fine," Yuna felt herself blush a little, but she was lucky that it wasn't visible.

"Are you sure? Anyways, the name's Tidus." He then gave Yuna a million dollar smile.

"Yuna, nice to meet you, Tidus." Yuna then returned a smile of her own.

"So do you live here in Besaid, or are you just here for vacation?" Tidus asked.

"I'm here for vacation, how about you?" Yuna couldn't believe she was sharing an actually awkward conversation with a stranger, wait, a HOT stranger to be exact.

"Oh, I'm here for blitz, I play for the Zanarkand Abes, surely you've heard of them right?" Tidus responded to Yuna's question.

"Really? I've heard that they're a wonderful team," Yuna gave him a smile and thumbs up, "good job."

"Heh, thanks, I-," Tidus was interrupted mid-sentence by another voice nearby.

"Yo Tidus! Stop flirting with girls, and get your ass over here!" Yet another blonde guy, but this time with green eyes and an eye patch approached them, "Well hello ladies, how are you-hey Cid's Girl! Long time no see!"

Yuna eyed Rikku and the Al Bhed dude in a curious manner.

"Gippal? Hey, I have a name y'know," Rikku took off her sunglasses and carelessly placed them on her orange towel, "whoa! What happened to your eye? You didn't have that before, did you?"

"Let's just say, it was a really rough blitzball game." Both Gippal and Tidus winced in remembrance of the event.

"Yeowch. Well, ya probably _did_ deserve that, what goes around comes around!" Rikku proudly said, "I knew something bad woulda happened to you soon enough."

"Hey, what's all the fuss, ya?" Another guy came up towards the three, this time he was bigger, buffer, and older than the other two, he had strange, orange hair which you can probably see a mile away.

"You," Paine said from below, everybody had to look around for the voice that practically came out of nowhere, "aren't you my cousin's husband?"

"Paine!" He grabbed Paine from her spot and started giving her a small bear hug, "Long time no see, Lu's over at the spot over there with Vidina. I'm thinkin' she might be surprised to see you, ya?"

Paine then got up from her spot, dusted her butt, and walked towards the spot where the orange guy pointed to.

"Okay, now you flirts, playas, pimps, or whatever you guys are called these days, get going, we gotta train to get the cup in Luca again!" He said shooing them away from Yuna and Rikku, "Sorry for the accident you girls. Have fun!"

"Bye Yuna!" Tidus waved as he followed Wakka towards the water.

"See ya Cid's Girl." Gippal blew a kiss to Rikku and Rikku just glared at him.

"Hmph. I have a name!" Rikku pouted and continued to glare at the back of his head peacock-like head, "I see that you and whats-his-face were hitting it off."

Rikku smirked and kept nudging Yuna while Yuna just blushed harder, this time, making it very visible.

"Well, I see that you and Gippal have some sort of '_thang_' going on." Yuna returned that smirk to Rikku and started nudging Rikku.

"Crid ib!" Rikku jumped on Yuna and started messing up her hair, "Don't you dare say that!"

"That reminds me, where did Paine go?" Yuna glanced around the beach.

"Didn't ya see her walk to Lulu?" Rikku pointed over to the spot where Paine and Lulu were sitting at.

"Want to go join them?" Yuna asked.

"Whatever, as long as I get a good view." Rikku responded.

"True, let's go." Yuna agreed.

Yuna and Rikku grabbed their stuff and headed off towards the spot where Lulu and Paine were sitting.

* * *

**Oh poo poo. This chapter is actually quite short. I'm actually quite disappointed at myself for how short it is as well. / My bad. Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too boring. I've just been a bit too busy lately, and I'm sorta planning on making the next chapter decently long, but it might take a while. Soo yeah. This story is on a small HIATUS, but it won't be left behind. Well thank you guys for reviewing! :D And remember, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Oh yeah! And I might be starting out a few new more stories. But I'll still complete this one, I hope, so if you actually like this story, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it like the others, it's just that I need a small break from it. So check out my profile for the stories, if it's posted. :D Bye bye.**

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


End file.
